Change of Heart (Español)
by Fulmination
Summary: Después de los eventos de North and South Parte 3, Sokka navega a la Nación del Fuego para pasar algún tiempo con Suki. Sin embargo, un desamor inesperado podría hacerle sentir algo nuevo por Ty Lee en lugar de eso.


**Change of Heart**

 **¡Hola a todos! Si han leído la trilogía "North and South" (Norte y Sur), quizás tal y como yo se han preguntado por qué Suki no vinó al Polo Sur junto a todos los demás. Me pareció extraño que no hubiera explicación para eso y por unos interacciones particulares entre ella y Zuko durante las novelas anteriores ideé esta historia. Tiene lugar en seguida tras "North and South" (alrededor de 2 años después de la serie), pero no se preocupen si no han leído eso – no hay ningunos spoilers grandes por aquí. ¡Que disfruten!**

 **Aviso: No soy dueño de Avatar la Leyenda de Aang.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era tarde mientras Sokka yacía en su cama en el barco de Zuko. Unos días más temprano habían navegado desde la tribu de agua del sur y ahora estaban de camino al capital de la Nación del Fuego. Los hombres de Gilak ya no eran peligrosos y la construcción en el Polo Sur estaba yendo en paz. Aang también estaba por allí en caso de que algo sucediera, así que Sokka había decidido que esa era una buena oportunidad para una vacacción pequeña y había organizado volver con Zuko a la Nación del Fuego. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con Suki de nuevo – ya no se habían visto por algunas semanas y la extrañaba muchísimo.

Él frunció el ceño un poco pensando en ella. Ciertamente ansiaba volver a verla, pero aún no podía explicarse por qué ella misma no había venido a él. Tenía sentido que como la escolta personal del señor del fuego le acompañaría al Polo Sur, pero no lo había hecho. Cuando le había preguntado a Zuko sobre eso, el maestro del fuego también había parecido bastante confundido, sólo diciendo que ella "no se sentía muy bien." Eso le sonaba raro a Sokka, porque conocía a Suki y ella no perdería una oportunidad de ver a todos sus amigos juntos debido a algo tan trivial. Tendría que estar realmente enferma, que de las palabras de Zuko no parecía ser el caso.

Sokka se levantó de la cama y dejó de pensar en el cuestión. Probablemente era una explicación sencilla, así que simplemente iba a preguntarla cuando llegara allí.

Fue a la cubierta del barco y con sorpresa vio a Zuko apoyandose y mirando en la distancia hacia la mar. Era raro que todavía estaba despierto tan tarde, así que Sokka fue a él y poniendo la mano en su hombro le preguntó que estuviera pasando. Zuko pareció como si se interrumpiera los pensamientos antes de responder.

"Hola. No hay nada, todo está bien."

"Vale."

Sokka se encogió de hombros y se situó a su lado. Zuko no era un chico muy abierto, así que las preguntas probablemente sólo le irritarían. A pesar de eso bastante pronto el maestro del fuego mismo decidió a compartir qué le preocupaba.

"Estaba pensando en Mai. Lo hago mucho esos días."

"¿Cómo va ella?"

Zuko suspiró antes de contestar.

"Ty Lee me ha dicho que terminaron con Kei Lo y también que ella rechaza hablar de eso. Al parecer está muy sombría…es decir," se levantó la voz cuando vio que Sokka empezó a decir algo, "es decir más sombría que lo normal."

El otro chico se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Y te preguntas por qué, verdad?"

"Sí, parecían muy felices juntos, así que no entiendo por qué le abandonaría."

"Hmmm…" Sokka se volvió pensativo. "¿Has tratado de hablar con ella después de eso?"

"Sí, pero nada. Me parece que me evite aún más que antes. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que sé la razón - es por ti."

"¿Por mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo?" Zuko levantó la ceja.

"Nada, es que todavía te quiere. De verdad me sonaba algo extraño cuando tú y Aang contaban como se ligara con ese tipo. No puedes estar con alguien desde hace algunos días y estar coqueteando todo el tiempo ante todos, incluso yo no lo hago. Pues, excepto esa una vez quizás…"

"Sí, sí." Zuko le interrumpió, dando se cuenta de que su amigo estaba yendo fuera de contexto. "¿Y qué me intentas decir? ¿Que estaba con él simplemente por venganza a mí?"

"Estoy bastante seguro que sí."

Zuko consideró lo oído. No sonaba típico para Mai - ella normalmente odiaba tales tonterías. A pesar de eso, cuanto más pensaba, tanto más lógico le parecía todo.

"¿Entonces por qué no habla conmigo? Cuando esté allí se compuerta como así ni siquiera me vea."

"No sé todo, amigo. Acaso se avergüenza y no quiere admitirlo."

Estuvieron silenciosos por un rato, sin saber que añadir. Por fin Sokka volvió a hablar.

"Si lo quieres, yo podría averiguarlo. Voy a tener bastante tiempo libre allí, así que podré pasarme por ella."

Zuko le miró escépticamente.

"¿Tú? De ninguna manera, ella me clavaría un cuchillo en la cabeza si piensa que yo te he enviado para interrogarla."

Sokka no se veía como si le hiciera caso.

"Relájate, no voy a hablarle sobre ti. Podría comprobar que hace y como está sin estar sospechoso. Acaso hallo algo interesante para ti."

A Zuko esto todavía no le gustaba, lo que Sokka le dijera.

"De todos modos no te diría nada, apenás te conoce. Ni siquiera habla tanto con Ty Lee."

"¡Tal vez me dirá exactamente porque no me conoce!" él metió su brazo sobre los hombros de Zuko con entusiasmo. "A veces es más fácil hablar con gente a la que no conoces, ¿entiendes?"

"…¿No?"

"Confía en mí entonces. Si tienes problemas con una mujer, ¡estás en el correcto lugar, amigo!"

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Seguramente no confiaba en Sokka durante sus momentos como este, especialmente después de que ya había escuchado las historias de Aang sobre sus consejos en cuanto a las mujeres. También había algo sobre algún adivino y un volcán, pero no podía recordarlo exactamente. A pesar de eso, sus puntos hasta ahora tenían algún sentido y tampoco era que las cosas entre él y Mai se podían volver mucho peores.

"Pues, supongo que podrías intentar…"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡No te preocupes!" Sokka le soltó pareciendo bastante contento con sí mismo.

Zuko no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le escapó a la alegría de su amigo, pese a su propio escepticismo. No había tenido ningunos verdaderos amigos durante la mayoría de su vida y en realidad apreciaba tales gestos mucho más que se sentía cómodo a admitir.

Los dos se quedaron callados así por unos minutos más antes de decidir a acostarse. Ya era bastante tarde y Sokka iba a necesitar el descanso para la sorpresa que le esperaba el próximo día, aunque todavía no lo sabía.

"¡Suki!" gritó Sokka corriendo del barco hacia su novia.

"¿Sokka? ¿Pero qué haces…" fue brevemente interrumpida por su abrazó, "…aquí?"

Las otras guerreras de Kyoshi en su alrededor soltaron unas risitas y awwws al ver eso, pero su líder no se sentía exactamente igual. Como el acompañamiento del señor del fuego ella debía estar allí con las otras para esperar su desembarque, pero no había esperado encontrar a su novio juntos con él.

Ella devolvió su abrazo, pero al soltarse enseguida le preguntó, "'¿Qué haces aquí? No me has escrito que vendrías."

"Sí, lo decidí más o menos en el último momento, así que quiería sorprenderte." Él paró y la miró un poco de confusión. "Pensaba que estarías más emocionada. ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Estás todavía enferma?

"…¿Enferma?" ella necesitó un segundo para comprender, "Oh, no, ya no. Es que estoy un poquito cansada, nada más." Sokka notó que no le miraba en los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Zuko se acercó y puso las manos en sus hombros.

"Yo también me alegro de verlos juntos," se sonrió, "pero esperemos con la reunión hasta que estemos en el palacio. Ya se vuelve oscuro y no deberíamos quedarnos por aquí."

Suki miró en otra dirección, sonrojándose un poco, pero ningún de los chicos lo notó. Sokka asentió y le ofreció su mano, que ella aceptió con un poco de vacilación.

Necesitaron un rato para llegar al palacio, en su mayoría debido a la gente que se juntaba en el camino para saludar al señor del fuego o para dar voz a sus protestos. Sokka ya sabía que la reputación de Zuko no estaba tan buena tras toda la historia con los secuestros, pero a pesar de eso era sorprendido. Los seguidores restantes de Ozai seguramente se aprovechaban de la situación para manipular a los ciudadanos aún más.

"Caray, la gente por aquí ciertamente es menos amistosa que antes, ¿no?" Sokka se rasguñó la cabeza sentiéndose bastante incómodo. "¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?" no recibió una respuesta. "…¿Suki?"

Ella se interrumpió los pensamientos.

"Perdón. No exactamente, es que muchos aún culpan a Zuko por su acciones durante todo eso con los Kemurikage. Creen que tendría que favorecer a la gente de su nación incluso a costa de los extranjeros como nosotros. Es loco, este modo de pensar hizo que la guerra continuara por tanto tiempo. Ahora él está intentando compensar eso, pero nadie lo reconoce."

Sokka se sorprendió del enojo en su voz hacia el fin. Simplemente había comentado que la gente parecía menos contenta y no había esperado una respuesta tan larga.

"Pareces algo frustrada."

Ella suspiró.

"Es que ya quiero llegar al palacio. No me siento tranquila entre esta gente en las calles."

Hasta que llegaron ya era hora de cenar. Como siempre, Sokka tenía mucho hambre y la abundancia de comida juntos con toda la atención por ser un héroe de la guerra que era un amigo del señor del fuego y del avatar le hicieron olvidarse de casi todo lo demás. En otros casos solía en la sombra de Aang, pero en su ausencia a todos les interesaba hablar con Sokka y él ciertamente no se quejaba. Por eso no notaba que Suki todavía estaba más callada y desinteresada de lo normal. Cuando le dijo algo ella sonrió y siguió la conversación hasta que alguien inevitablemente atrayó su atención otra vez. Así pasó toda la noche hasta que la gente empezó a salir para acostarse y la sala gradualmente se vació. Sokka y Suki le dijeron buenas noches a Zuko y siguieron a un servidor hacia la habitación de Sokka.

"Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a esto. ¡Aquí realmente tienen más comida que en casa!" él dijo con entusiasmo haciendo a Suki reír.

"Sí, vi que de verdad te estabas divertiendo."

"¡Claro! Toph tiene razón – ser héroe es lo máximo."

"Al parecer…"

Llegaron a la habitación y el servidor los dejó entrar inclinándose.

"Aquí tiene la habitación señor, todo su equipaje ya está adentro. Que nos llame si necesita algo más."

"¡Gracias, lo haré!" el servidor se inclinó otra vez antes de irse.

Cuando se quedaron solos Sokka le dio a Suki un abrazo y un beso largo. "¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?"

"¿Aquí?"

"Sí, te ayudaré a mover todo lo que necesites de tu lugar."

Ella se alejó un poco.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo. Estoy en una otra parte del palacio con las otras chicas.

"¿Y qué? Estoy seguro de que no les importaría."

"No es tan simple, hay algunos reglos…"

"¿Qué reglos? A Zuko también le vendría bien."

Ella no respondió y Sokka se hizo incluso más confundido.

"¿Entonces que tal si yo me muevo a tu habitación?"

"No puedes."

"¿Por qué no? No es como si no hubiéramos…"

"No, Sokka, dormir juntos no es el problema."

"¿Y qué es entonces? Todo el día te compuertas extrañamente. ¿Ha pasado algo? Sabes que puedes decirme."

Pero ella seguía mirar hacia abajo sin decir nada.

"¿No te alegras de que estoy aquí?" ella se dio cuenta de su tono un poco triste, aunque él trató de esconderlo.

"No, tampoco es esto, solamente…lo siento, ¿podríamos hablar de esto mañana, por favor?"

"¿Qué? Pero…"

Sokka estaba bastante preocupado en ese momento y ya verdaderamente quería saber que pasaba. Sin embargo, su mirada le hizo suspirar con aceptación.

"Vale, si es lo qué quieres…" le besó la frente. "Te amo."

Ella le besó la mejilla susurrando un "buenas noches" y abrió la puerta para salir. Sokka era conmocionado.

"¿Qué? Espera un momento..."

"Mañana, ¿vale? Te prometo." ella cerró la puerta y se fue.

Sokka hizo unos pasos intentando seguirla, pero luego se cambió de opinión. En vez de eso simplemente se cayó en la cama y se abofeteó la frente. Claro que había notado que ella ni siquiera había dicho "te amo" antes de irse tan repentinamente. En fecha, era lo que le preocupaba lo más. ¿También sólo un beso a la mejilla? Eran juntos desde hace dos años y tales cosas ya no eran nada. Este seguramente no fue el salud que había esperado tras las semanas de no haberse visto.

Se levantó para quitarse la ropa antes de volver a la cama. No podía relajarse, así que simplemente miraba fijamente hacia el techo por un rato, intentando suponer que podría ser el problema. Desafortunadamente no se le ocurrió nada y después de todo sólo se quedó con la esperanza que ella le diría el siguiente día.

"Ugh, mujeres…" masculló Sokka y se volvió a su otro lado, por fin durmiéndose.


End file.
